


grey skies looking at me, nothing but grey skies do i see

by WoozleBucket



Category: Sugar Pine 7
Genre: And hugging dirt boys is his game, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy Sweetshades is his name, M/M, Past Character Death, i dunno what else to put here, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: Being dead is a bitch. Being alive is a bitch, too, but in black-and-white like life's an old movie.





	grey skies looking at me, nothing but grey skies do i see

**Author's Note:**

> Last night's episode fucked me up. Have one from 'My Dad's New Girlfriend' instead.

When Parker looks up at the sky, it’s a pale grey. Which is to be expected. Everything’s a pale grey to him, has been for days now, since he pulled himself out of his grave and blinked up at the grey sky and the grey clouds and since he had shaded his eyes from the grey sun with his grey arm. It’s hard. He misses the pale tan of his skin, the sunrise he had walked towards on his way to the pier. The blue of the ocean.

He looks up at the grey sky, down at the grey beach, and makes his way down. He’s noticed that it’s easy to walk, which he really wasn’t expecting with the whole ‘back to life from the dead’ thing he has going on. It’s too easy to walk, and he doesn’t know how it is. But he steps onto the beach and takes in a deep breath. A passing couple glances at him and quickly look away, and Parker winces, self-consciously pressing his fingers to his bloody temple.

He swallows and remembers the last time he was here. And then he blinks because he can’t remember the last time he was here. His memory is in patches, some parts are missing and others are clearer than before. Like dancing with Steve in the dressing room, meeting Jeremy and Andrew for the first time, having his head slammed into his own coffee table in his own living room. But these missing memories, they’re slowly coming back. Slowly fading back in in all grey. A girl smiling at him, her beautiful grey eyes hidden by her beautiful grey hair. Grey smoke being blown in his face by a grey man. Kissing a grey man, his grey beard scratching against his face.

Parker stops short at the grey man sitting against the grey leg of the pier, staring at the grey sun. The grey sunlight reflects off of his grey sunglasses, and Parker lets out a deep breath. He takes a hesitant step forward.

“H-hey,” he says, his voice as cracked as the desert ground he was buried in. He ducks his head slightly and barely notices Jeremy’s head snap towards him. But it does, and then it’s back towards the grey people on the grey beach, and then it’s back at Parker. And then he’s standing up looking at Parker like he’s seeing a ghost. Which he might be. He still isn’t sure. But he smiles, his chest hurting, and Jeremy takes a step towards him.

Before he knows it, they’re hugging, and it feels right, and it’s the first thing to feel right in over three months. His face is buried in the top of Jeremy’s shoulder, Jeremy is awkwardly patting him on the back.

“I died,” Parker says, and he’s probably about to cry in front of Jeremy and, oh God, that can’t happen.

“Yes,” Jeremy says. “Don’t do that again.”

Parker can’t tell if he’s being emotional or if he’s just talking from a scientific standpoint. He was probably an experiment of some sort, probably always was, and it would only make sense for Jeremy to treat him as such, especially after his revival. But the strange cadence in his voice says otherwise. The way that he is holding Parker as close as Parker is holding him says otherwise.

“I, uh, won’t?” Parker says, wincing slightly at the question in his voice. Of course he isn’t going to die again. He won’t let himself, for his sake, for Jeremy’s sake, for Andrew’s sake.

“You won’t,” Jeremy confirms. And that makes Parker shiver slightly, the chill in his voice sinking under his skin and settling in his heart.

He lifts his head up from Jeremy’s shoulder and winces at the grey sunlight, looking out over the grey beach at the grey people living normal lives. They weren’t brought back from the dead by some weird, otherworldly force. They can probably still see in color.

They pull apart after a long, strangely-still-warm moment, and as Parker locks eyes with Jeremy’s sunglasses, he catches a brief glimpse of brown hair, black shirt, blue jeans.

And then it’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Head to @ohnomypeas on Tumblr for more dope shit like this. I mean. Only if you want to. Don't feel obligated to.


End file.
